


Lighter

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: mini_wrimo 2016 [11]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Belated little ficlet posting for Day 11 of mini_wrimo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Belated little ficlet posting for Day 11 of mini_wrimo.

As he stands there, watching the smiling, beautiful Petra and the other village women do their work, a part of Chico feels lighter and calm. Lighter in his soul, lighter on his feet as though he had somehow become weightless. Almost light enough that Chico wonders if his soul would fly off into the blue sky above, had it wanted too.

They had succeeded at freeing the little village from the torment of Calvera and his band of men. Though it had come at the price of lost lives among his own group as Chico glances over his shoulder, just in time to see the hats of both Vin Tanner and Chris Adams disappear over the hill.

Part of him wonders if they’ll stick together once they properly leave the village –and him– behind or if they’ll go back to their separate lives. Chico also finds himself wondering if he will see them ever again? Likely not, if he stays in this village with Petra for the rest of his life.

But if he does, then perhaps it will be under better circumstance than how they first met.

Petra glances over her shoulder at him, a shy little smile on her face as the older women giggle among themselves about young love and Chico smiles back at her as something warm bursts to life within his soul and heart.


End file.
